Kefka Palazzo VS Bill Cipher
Wiz: Magic is used by many fictional characters as an way to help others and protect the innocent. Boomstick: But some people just love to do the oposite and make chaos with magic. Wiz: Like Kefka Palazzo, the god of magic. Boomstick: And Bill Cipher, the 2d reality warper. Wiz: My name is Wiz. Boomstick: And my name is Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find who would win, an Death Battle. 'Bill Cipher' Wiz: Trillions of years ago, an triangle appeared from the second dimension. His name was Bill Cipher. Boomstick: And while it does sound cool to come from an dimension that is all 2d. Bill hated it and wanted to get away from it. And thus he destroyed it. Wiz: During this act of homicide, he killed everyone he knew including his very own parents. Boomstick: This guy got to have some family isseus right now. Wiz: Eventually he reached an new realm which he called his temporary home: the Nightmare realm. Boomstick: But while he had an new home, it would eventually selfdestruct making Bill an hobo once again. Wiz: But eventually, he learned of an prophecy which states he can merge the Nightmare realm with the third dimension. Boomstick: But to enter it, he had to manipulate some humans so he could become an physical being and liberate that dimension as well. Wiz: But he had one downside, he was stuck in the nightmare realm without an physical form. Boomstick: But eventually, after years of waiting, an six fingered man appeared in Gravity Falls and got manipulated by bill to help him. Wiz: However, once Ford learned of Bill's plan, he stopped working with him. Boomstick: This angered Bill so much he would try to achieve an physical form through other means. Wiz: Eventually, Gideon wanted revenge on the Pine twins and summoned Bill. Boomstick: Bill thought that this was his moment to gain an physical form because Stanley knew how to fix the machine. Wiz: But it ended up failing after the Pines defeated him in Stanley's mind. Boomstick: But this little meat dorito didn't stop yet. He kept following the Pines to get the dimensional sphere and succeeded eventually. Wiz: But with every villain, there is an hero that will stop them as he got tricked by Stanley and Stanford who just switched clothes. Boomstick: Now that we got his entire history summed up, we can get to his abilities. Wiz: bill is not someone to be taken lightly, not even if he doesn't have an physical form. He can enter the opponents mind, possess their bodies, change the area, pluck information from people inside the mindscape and bringing them to life, he can communicate with his summoner by using his body as some kind of telephone, show past and future events with his body and more. Boomstick: Don't forget that that is just when he doesn't have an physical form. If he somehow manages to get one, he is nigh omnipotent. He has the ability to cause an apocalyptic event known as Weirdmaggedon. During that, he can bring innanimate objects to life, transform people into other things. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:Magic Duel